A B S O L U T E
by Hijikata Rinki
Summary: Senyum kecil terpasang di bibir Akashi. Ah, pagi ini sangat indah baginya. Akashi itu absolute, dan ia bisa membuktikan keabsolutannya tersebut. Tetsuya sudah merasakannya sendiri. Dan Tetsuya tak akan membiarkan orang lain merasakannya. Karena Akashi dan semua keabsolutannya hanya milik Tetsuya saja./Pindah lapak ke Wattpad dan Wordpress.
1. Chapter 1

Kepada seluruh pembaca yang sudah mau membaca fict saya, ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan.

Yang pertama, saya resmi berhenti menulis di fanfiction dot net.

Yang kedua, semua cerita saya di fanfiction dot net akan saya hapus dan republish di wattpad saya, silakan cari RinkiHj (pakai et, r dan h huruf besar), atau wordpress dengan penname lunakiaririn titik wordpress titik com (tidak pakai spasi). Silakan berkunjung jika sempat. Begitupun dengan yang multichapter, saya akan hapus dan republish di wattpad atau wordpress.

Lalu untuk semua cerita saya yang berrate M, saya akan melakukan proteksi di wordpress, dan memprivatnya di wattpad.

Dan yang paling penting, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya pada semua pihak yang sudah mau mendukung saya selama ini. Baik yang memasukkan saya ke dalam list favorit, atau yang membaca dan meninggalkan jejak, serta para pembaca diam yang mungkin ragu untuk menyapa saya.

Terima kasih banyak karena selama ini sudah mau mengenal saya. Sampai jumpa lagi di dunia oranye dan biru putih.

Sign

Rinki


	2. Chapter 2

Kepada seluruh pembaca yang sudah mau membaca fict saya, ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan.

Yang pertama, saya resmi berhenti menulis di fanfiction dot net.

Yang kedua, semua cerita saya di fanfiction dot net akan saya hapus dan republish di wattpad saya, silakan cari RinkiHj (pakai et, r dan h huruf besar), atau wordpress dengan penname lunakiaririn titik wordpress titik com (tidak pakai spasi). Silakan berkunjung jika sempat. Begitupun dengan yang multichapter, saya akan hapus dan republish di wattpad atau wordpress.

Lalu untuk semua cerita saya yang berrate M, saya akan melakukan proteksi di wordpress, dan memprivatnya di wattpad.

Dan yang paling penting, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya pada semua pihak yang sudah mau mendukung saya selama ini. Baik yang memasukkan saya ke dalam list favorit, atau yang membaca dan meninggalkan jejak, serta para pembaca diam yang mungkin ragu untuk menyapa saya.

Terima kasih banyak karena selama ini sudah mau mengenal saya. Sampai jumpa lagi di dunia oranye dan biru putih.

Sign

Rinki


	3. Chapter 3

Kepada seluruh pembaca yang sudah mau membaca fict saya, ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan.

Yang pertama, saya resmi berhenti menulis di fanfiction dot net.

Yang kedua, semua cerita saya di fanfiction dot net akan saya hapus dan republish di wattpad saya, silakan cari RinkiHj (pakai et, r dan h huruf besar), atau wordpress dengan penname lunakiaririn titik wordpress titik com (tidak pakai spasi). Silakan berkunjung jika sempat. Begitupun dengan yang multichapter, saya akan hapus dan republish di wattpad atau wordpress.

Lalu untuk semua cerita saya yang berrate M, saya akan melakukan proteksi di wordpress, dan memprivatnya di wattpad.

Dan yang paling penting, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya pada semua pihak yang sudah mau mendukung saya selama ini. Baik yang memasukkan saya ke dalam list favorit, atau yang membaca dan meninggalkan jejak, serta para pembaca diam yang mungkin ragu untuk menyapa saya.

Terima kasih banyak karena selama ini sudah mau mengenal saya. Sampai jumpa lagi di dunia oranye dan biru putih.

Sign

Rinki


	4. Chapter 4

Kepada seluruh pembaca yang sudah mau membaca fict saya, ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan.

Yang pertama, saya resmi berhenti menulis di fanfiction dot net.

Yang kedua, semua cerita saya di fanfiction dot net akan saya hapus dan republish di wattpad saya, silakan cari RinkiHj (pakai et, r dan h huruf besar), atau wordpress dengan penname lunakiaririn titik wordpress titik com (tidak pakai spasi). Silakan berkunjung jika sempat. Begitupun dengan yang multichapter, saya akan hapus dan republish di wattpad atau wordpress.

Lalu untuk semua cerita saya yang berrate M, saya akan melakukan proteksi di wordpress, dan memprivatnya di wattpad.

Dan yang paling penting, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya pada semua pihak yang sudah mau mendukung saya selama ini. Baik yang memasukkan saya ke dalam list favorit, atau yang membaca dan meninggalkan jejak, serta para pembaca diam yang mungkin ragu untuk menyapa saya.

Terima kasih banyak karena selama ini sudah mau mengenal saya. Sampai jumpa lagi di dunia oranye dan biru putih.

Sign

Rinki


End file.
